1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air pump assembly adapted for mounting on the boot of an air-pressurized ice-skate, and to such an assembly in combination with an air-pressurized ice-skate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air pump assembly of the above type is already known and is used for mounting on the rigid outer shell of an air-pressurized ski-boot, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,403 of Mar. 15, 1988. In that patent, the air pump itself, which feeds air into an air bladder mounted between the outer shell and the cushioning inner material of the boot, has an operating pump flap or push button and a deflation rod both of which protrude from the pump body as well as from the boot outer shell. They are therefore easily accessible for finger actuation but, by the same token, can accidentally be operated if the boot hits obstacles during skiing. This is of course not likely to happen and it may be said that a ski boot so equipped is safe in this respect. This would however not be the case if an airpump assembly of this type was to be mounted on the boot of an ice-skate when used for playing hockey. The pump flap or membrane and the deflation rod would then be subject to untimely operation due to outside shocks resulting from flying pucks, hockey sticks or even the blades of another player's ice-skate.